


From the Depths of the Ocean to the Arms of a Demon

by Kimika6761



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Black Butler - Freeform, Extra fluff, First part is the prolog sooo, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, It will take a bit for me to update after the first 3 chapters, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Lemons, M/M, Seba as a human, Smut, Smut later in chapters possibly?, Surprises and possible love triangles depending on my mood at the time, There are better fanfics you could read, Yaoi, i dont know anymore, mermaid Ciel, squids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimika6761/pseuds/Kimika6761
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets chased by a giant and squid. Then he gets his head hit on a boat, it gets better trusts me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets chased by a giant squid and to escape goes up to the surface. Then he thinks he sees a whale but really its a boat.

The sea was deep and dark. The light that managed to get to the bottom glowed elegantly. My kind hid down here, where the light could barely reach. Down here it was safe from humans. Down here we could escape their spears and hatred.

  
As I gazed around I played with a bit of sand in my hand. It puffed up in the water and slowly made its way down. I was suppose to be inside. It was time for my kind to hide, the beasts that lurk in the dark having come out by now. Their tentacles splayed out and they reached around rocks ahead. Of course I was scared of them, they beaks sharp and fierce. I had to swim away eventually, before they suckers got a hold of me. I was armed with only a knife but even then I was still at a disadvantage. I was nowhere near as strong as the rest of the merfolk.

I lowered myself to the sea bottom. Carefully watching the squids and pushing myself back trying my hardest not to create too much movement. Their tentacles spread out elegantly even though they were beasts, they still were mesmerizing in their own way. I paused as one came towards me, if it came any closer I’d have no choice but to swim off and hope I’d be able to out swim it.

  
My pressed against a sharp rock and it was too late before it got cut. It started to bleed and I gave a small curse as I quickly grabbed it. Then I realized how stupid that was, I had caught the attention of the beast I was trying to avoid. Its large eye turned towards me and it started coming my way quickly. It was fast and there was little time. I pushed myself off the ground quickly and started to swim off. I needed to get out of the darkness, it was extremely dangerous but the squid wouldn’t follow me up there. It’d come about halfway up before turning back.

  
It got harder and harder to swim. My tail getting tired but the adrenaline pushing me further and further. The water got lighter but slowly. It would take at least half an hour to get anywhere near the where I could see clearly. I looked back and was able to see it slowing down. If I stopped it would still chase me, but if I kept going I’d face new dangers. Like sharks or jellyfish. The sharks were fast and harder to lose meanwhile jellyfish stings could kill me or paralyze me. Though the sharks were a bigger danger since my hand was bleeding it was only a matter of time before one came for me.

  
My hand was burning. It hurt a lot and there's was nothing to bandage it up with. I searched around looking. There was another movement and I realized the squid was no longer near me. It had crept back a long time ago. There was a dark shadow and I moved faster. If it was a shark better to try and stay out of its path. The only thing is I can’t see it. It’s considerably brighter now. My folk are far below this level and I almost feel light headed due to the pressure change.

  
I checked my surroundings again and that’s when I saw another movement below me. No one’s ever survived a shark attack out in the open. No one at least by themselves. We aren’t that strong but in no means are we weak. We have a large amount of intelligence compared to the other sea creatures. We’re able to hunt in packs and live in caves with little to no threats as long as we’re together.

  
I felt a chill go through me, as if I was definitely being stalked. Looking around I saw a line. It was moving towards me quickly as if attached to some weird human boat. It wasn’t a line, it was a net. The sea above me was a pinkish orange,showing that the sun had probably started to set. Then above me was what looked like the stomach of a whale.

  
It was hard to tell, it didn’t look at all man made. It moved slowly but there was no tail. It was just the body but at the same time there was no blood. It glided across the water and I hesitantly swam towards it. Perhaps it’d be able to keep the sharks away or know where some shallow water was.

  
I made my way over to it slowly, still feeling as if something was watching me. As I got closer to the strange being I all of a sudden felt a pull towards it. It started turning back and making its way towards me quickly. I broke the surface to look up at it out of the water and there before me was a boat. The humans on it threw out a net and I was able to dodge it, but then they inserted some sharp metal thing in the water. It started to spin fast, pulling the boat towards me.

  
The water splashed, I screamed the boat hit the side of my head as I ducked underneath the spinner. Then my vision went black. I was gonna die. That's whats gonna happen to me.


	2. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets taken in by Sebastian.

The air was cool in the morning. The shore at the river being especially chilled. I walked down to the rock’s and watched as a few fish swam by in the early morning. As I let out a sigh there was a small cloud of hot air. It faded away like everything else.  
All the people I’ve known have all been dreadfully dull. They do nothing annoy me and have silly ideals. They’re all annoying and I’m happy I pushed them all away. Sure there’s some things that are fun to recall once in awhile. Like that one girl I met named Beast, but that was mostly because she let me meet her tiger. The cat had such nice and soft paws, cats really are the most intriguing creatures.  
I sighed and looked up. There in the water there was a large object. It must have been some kind of dead sea creature. Maybe a baby dolphin.  
It seemed to float towards the shore and I got up. The first thing I saw was soft looking grey-blue hair. It shone softly in the morning light reflecting off every beam of light that hit it. Then I saw the soft and delicate looking face that seemed as if only asleep. Acting quickly I ran down to the edge and prepared to pick up the boy.  
Rushing down to the water’s edge and lifting the boy out of the water I realized there was no way he could be alive. He face was a few inches under the water and that’s when I noticed the tail. The boy in fact was shirtless along with his fin I guess I should call it.  
Lifting him up and out of the water I saw his chest rise and fall weakly. I set him upright in the water and checked his pulse. He was indeed alive. That’s when I noticed something else. A cut hand. There was no blood but there was an open cut. The water having already washed out the blood leaving only a open wound.  
His eyes slowly opened as if in a daze. He saw my face and stared for a few moments his cheeks reddening a little. It was dare I say it, adorable. Though I almost didn’t notice when I saw just how beautiful his eyes were. They were a royal blue that shone brightly.  
His eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it quickly. Panic was clearly written on his face. His fin moved and splashed at the water as if that was his trying to step back or perhaps swim away. His small hands pushed against my chest in an attempt to get away. He winced and shrunk back in my grip, his eyes giving a small glare.  
“b-back,” he said his voice hoarse and shaky. His eyes widened and he looked around. He started down at the water and gasped. “L-land?!” he said loudly.  
“Calm down,” I said trying to make my voice sound gentle and reassuring to the small petrified male. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
He stared up at me with a mix or distrust and I believe fascination. Gently I took his hand and looked at his hand. He flinched and I was surprised he was still able to move it a bit. “I’ll help you,” I said soothingly. I lifted him up out of the water and resisted the urge to feel his fin.  
“No!” he yelled as if finally finding his voice and he started try to squirm out of my arms.  
“Sh, it’s okay little one,” I said trying to keep him quiet so other didn’t hear him. “You’ll be fine.”  
He stared up at me with big blue eyes once he realized there was no way he could really escape me as I walked away from the edge of the water. He looked back longingly at the shore, as if silently reaching back for his home. He glared up at me crossing his arms as I walked him towards my apartment.  
I slowed down when I heard voices. If I wanted to help this, this boy I’d have to sneak him back to my place. Which was only a few blocks away from here.  
He froze hearing other voices and glanced around. He unconsciously leaned closer towards me and glared around him as if trying to ward off some strange beasts. Though it seemed to melt away once he saw a car, once he did his eyes filled with wonder and fear.  
I tightened my grip around him and was unable to keep away from looking down at his fine. It was a sea green hinted with some blue. It was a little thin compared to what I’d imagine a healthy tail would be. Though I wouldn’t be able to know for sure since he’s the only mermaid I’ve only met.  
The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I hurried into a dark ally. The darkness enveloped us and I started to feel something change underneath my fingertips as I felt the mermaid. His tail seemed to dry and become more soft and like that of human legs. The tail factor seemed to almost melt away and as the voices past I moved us closer to light only to look down and no longer see a tail.  
I looked up at the boy and saw his eyes were full of pure shock. His cheeks were flushed and he reached down to touch his new legs. He gasped feeling himself and yanked his hand away.  
“What did you do to me?!” he yelled but I quickly covered his mouth as more voices passed by. This being a generally popular area I didn’t want to deal with people questioning why I was holding a naked boy.  
“I didn’t do anything,” I said setting down on the ground gently. I started pulling off my now somewhat wet shirt and slid it over the boy.  
“G-get this weird thing off me,” he said trying to keep his voice down as his cheeks turned red from what I’m assuming embarrassment.  
“I’d love to, but that’d get us in trouble. Nudity is frowned upon by most humans,” I said lifting him back up.  
“Do really think I care about what you humans frown upon?!”  
Rolling my eyes I sighed. “Do you think I really care about what you frown upon?” I asked. Once I said that I felt a slight burning sensation and realized that the boy hand slapped me.  
“How dare you speak to me like that,” he said glaring at me with bitter hatred. “After doing this to me and stealing me away from my home world!”  
“I didn’t steal you away nor have I done anything but out a shirt on you,” I said feeling a little ticked.  
He took a deep breath and let it out. I closed my eyes for a moment to recollect myself and walked out of the dark ally. If anything the people around us would think that I was bringing a hurt boy home from the river. It would be strange but no one would suspect a thing about him being not being human.  
“If anyone asks you slipped on a rock and twisted your ankle and cut your hand on a rock,” I said readjusting him a little in my arms.  
He gave a small nod and I continued walking down the street and took a small short cut. I tried not to draw too much attention but my stalker saw me. I realized this only after a red blur whizzed in front of me.  
“Bassy!!! Oh you look so delectable shirtless!” his voice was high and annoying. “Who is that little gremlin?” he asked giving an accusing look. “You wouldn’t happen to be dating?”  
“Leave me alone Grell,” I said stepping around him.  
“So you are?! Why that little brat!”  
“Who are you calling a brat?” the boy asked venom laced into his voice, all traces of fear gone.  
“You of course! Bassy’s mine!” Grell shouted loudly as he sprung up and grabbed onto my arm.  
“My name is Sebastian, please don’t call me such ridiculous things Grell,” I said as I grew irritated by the redheads presence.  
“Oh really? Then why am I in his arms?” the boy looked smug for a moment before his eyes widened and he blushed.  
“Why you little brat! I’ll cut you to ribbons!” Grell shouted as I turned away protecting the small boy.  
I looked down at the boy with a small smirk. “Don’t worry my sweet, he’ll never be able to get you as long as you’re mine,” I said trying not to laugh as his face turned a darker shade of red.  
“Go get eaten by a squid!” he muttered angrily.  
“Get eaten by a squid?” by now I was fully ignoring Grell’s presence but could still feel him tugging on my sleeve and repeating my name over and over again trying to capture my attention.  
He crossed his arms and lifted up his chin. “Yes.”  
I heard a gasp behind me and saw Grell being taken away by William. I started walking again and see my apartment not to far away, just down the block. It took us only a few minutes to arrive there. I had to walk up the stairs and as we got high the boy seemed to lean further against me.  
“How much further?” he asked hesitantly looking around to view his surroundings.  
“We’ll be there in a minute, it’s just down this hall,” I said moving him a little in my arms.  
When we got to my door I had to hold onto him with one arm and try to balance him. He was obviously having trouble knowing what do with his new legs and he just clinged onto me with his arms. It was rather adorable as he tried to not to get embarrassed as he tried to keep a tight grip onto me without getting to close to me as well.  
I grabbed my keys from my pocket and managed to unlock the door. His gaze wandered to inside of my living room as I walked in. I set him down on my couch and gave him a reassuring look as I went to the bathroom to grab something to clean up his hand.  
Quickly grabbing what I needed I went back into the living room. I saw him with his legs curled close to him He was petting the leather couch curiously and turned his head to look out my apartment window and saw birds flying in the sky. He watched them and seemed amazed by them. Though I’m sure he saw them earlier.  
He soon realized he wasn’t alone anymore and quickly turned his gaze to me. He peered up at me with suspicious eyes as I came over and sat down next to him.I gently took his hand and he flinched a little.  
“This is going to sting a little,” I said dabbing a bit of rubbing alcohol on his hand.  
He yanked his hand away quickly and held it to his chest defensively. “That hurt!” he said in a pissed off tone as he continued to glare at me.  
I sighed, “It’s a disinfectant, .it helps clean out bacteria that may infect your hand later.”  
His eyes were narrowed as he begrudgingly gave me his hand. I dabbed at it a bit more and saw him wince. I reached over and grabbed gauze and put some neosporin on it. I carefully placed it over his palm and wrapped it up with bandages.  
“There, now it’s done,” I got up and placed everything back in the cabinet. Walking out I went to my room to look for more suitable clothes for him. Then I heard a crash. I rushed back into the living room and saw the boy on the ground and my cat on the couch.


	3. Ch.2

The boy sneezed and it was rather adorable. “What is that thing? Get it away from me this instant!” he demanded eyes narrowing at my cat.

I walked over to my cat and picked her up gently. “Ah, it seems you’re curious about our little guest aren’t you?” I said cradling her. “Your eyes look as lovely as ever.”

I heard a gasp and saw the boy in shock. “This is my cat, she normally doesn’t like it when I have guests over.” 

He managed to scootch back though a little awkward. I let my cat down and she waltzed over to her water and food bowls. She really is such an elegant creature. 

The boy eyed the cat darkly. He shot me a glare as well and struggled to pull himself back onto the couch. He seemed unwilling to try and use his legs or really had no idea how to use them. He panted slightly and winced from the pressure he put on his newly bandaged hand. 

He gave a frustrated sigh and tugged at his shirt. “Get this off me!” his hands worked restlessly to try and unbutton it. His cheeks turned a light red from anger and his frustration. 

“I’ll try and find something more fitting,” I said moving over to him. I kneeled down before him and he let his arms fall down to his sides as he cast his gaze away from me. “Here, watch,” I said undoing a button and I gave a small smirk as his cheeks became a darker shade of red, even if only slightly. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said pulling away from the small boy. I walked into my room and pulled out a white shirt. It was at least cleaner than one he was wearing. I looked through and found shorts that’d be like pants for him but at least it was a start. I knew none of my underwear would fit on him so that was out of the question. I’d have to go shopping for some later with him.

I walked back into the living room to see him slowly undoing the last button. A look of triumph was on his face as he gave a sadistic look to the buttons. I walked over and kneeled in front of him. I pulled the shirt off his shoulders and placed it on the couch next to him. I told to wait as I unfolded my clean shirt and slowly slid it onto him. I quickly buttoned it up. I helped him stand up and managed to get my shorts on him. 

“There,” I said. He wobbled a little on his legs and tugged weakly at the shirt.

“Why should I have to wear something so ridiculous?” he asked crossing his arms. 

“It’s frowned upon not to. Besides it looks nice on you, though it is still a bit large. But it’ll have to do until I get you to a store.”

The boy gave a confused look before it quickly disappeared and became an annoyed look. “I’m not going to stay here. I plan on going back to my home. I dislike having to be put in such ridiculous attire and then having to deal with all of this!” he said gesturing to everything around. “A-And that beast!” he said glaring at my cat laying down by her food. 

Trying to hold back a sigh I leaned down so that we could be eye level.. “You should learn some manners,” I said lifting up his chin to keep him from looking away. “Not everyone is as patient as me.” I watched as his cheeks became dusted in a light pink. 

He glared up at me, his hands curled into tiny fists. I smirked and pulled away. “Now, come little one. It’s about time you start walking on your own. I’d rather not have to deal with caring you all around.”

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms. “I refuse, it’s your fault I grew these. These things!” he said gesturing to his legs. 

He sat down on the couch again with huff. He managed to awkwardly cross his legs and turned his head away from me. His gaze drifted to the window again, his eyes lit up a little as it started to rain outside.

“I’ve never seen it so well,” he said more to himself. He gave a saddened look and looked out longingly. 

The sky was still bright, only a few clouds dusted the sky causing only a slight fall. The boys royal blue eyes turned to gaze at me. He looked away and sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said peering up at me. “Thank you for cleaning my wound.” 

I was surprised and it probably showed if only for a moment. He quickly turned away and I realized he was blushing. He fidgeted under my gaze.

“I didn’t know sorry was in your vocabulary,” I started giving him a smirk. 

“Shut up,” he said glaring at me as he turned a darker red. 

“Come now, let’s get you up and walking,” I said reaching down to grasp his hands and pull him up. 

Hesitantly he let me pull him up onto his feet. His legs wobbled a bit and balance was yet to come to him as he attempted a step. I let go of his hands and took a few steps away from him. 

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” I said.

He nodded as he concentrated on moving forward. His arms were stretched out as if he were a little kid on a balance beam as he took a shaky step towards me. His eyes were filled with determination as he continued making his way to me. 

After a moment he was standing in front of me with a triumphant look. “You did well,” I said giving him a small smile. 

He smiled back at me though it was a little faked. “Theres still a lot of time left today. How about we go get you something to wear along with some shoes,” I said taking moving around the boy. “Let me get a shirt on and I’ll see if I have any thick socks you can wear instead of actual shoes,” I said more to myself than him.

He turned to watch me and almost slipped while doing so. Stifling my laughter I turned to help him steady himself. I watched him glare down at his legs after I had helped him balance himself again. 

“Careful, I don’t want to have to patch you up again if you hurt yourself,” I said as he grumbled to himself rather than pay attention to me.

He stepped away from me and sat down the couch. “Go put your shirt on, I want to get back home and I’m not getting any of the stuff you’re talking about.” 

I rolled my eyes and just ignored him. Walking into my room I found fluffy socks and put on a shirt. “The socks should be thick enough for him to walk around in outside,” I said talking quietly to myself. 

Walking back out I saw the boy glaring at my cat as it neared him. “Go away!” he said trying to look threatening to the cat. Instead of helping him I kneeled down to pet my cat. “Get it away from me!”

“She’s not that bad,” I said. “Why don’t you try petting her?”

“Only if you’ll try petting a squid,” he muttered attempting to inch further away on the couch. 

Sighing I sat down next to him with the fluffy socks. “Place your legs up here,” I said gesturing to my lap. 

He did as I asked and I slipped the socks onto his feet. “Why do I need these?” he asked already knowing the answer. 

“We’re going out. I’m getting you clothes and shoes.”

“Do I have to come?” he asked.

“Well I don’t know your size, so yes.”

Standing up, I took his hands and pulled him up onto his feet. He wobbled a bit but was able to catch his balance, though he had to hold onto me to do so.

“Come on, let’s go,” I said walking to the door and opening it for him. 

“Alright,” he said in a hesitant voice as he walked carefully towards me with his arms trying to help him keep balance.


	4. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ciel and Seby go shopping at one point during this.

Walking was hard, but Sebastian and everyone else did it so easily. My legs didn’t work as well as theirs did, maybe there’s something wrong with them? Maybe I’m doing it wrong.

I tried hard to keep up with him without using my arms to keep me from falling over. Without them I walked even slower and shakily than before. I didn’t want to have to hang on to him but I had already fallen once on the way to the store. 

He stopped and I was still a few yards behind him. He gave a sigh and I felt guilty, it’s not my fault though. I wasn’t born with legs, they wobble and are harder than a fin to use but everyone around me walks so well and it irritates me. They lived with legs. I didn’t. 

“Come on,” he said seeming rather irritated. He turned to look at me and I looked up at him not wanting to seem weak.

His eyes were almost red sometimes, they were mesmerizing. He didn’t care that I wasn’t from on land but he wants me to stay up here. He’s kind to me and even cleaned my hand even though it stung and still stings if I move it. He’s nicer than a lot of my kind. They aren’t kind to me like him, I’m considered the weakest in truth. No one will look for me. Not even my fiance, Claude. He was probably looking for me but would give up because everyone will tell him I was eaten. 

Claude’s nice to me too, like Sebastian, but he’s quieter. He stays silent and likes to make me happy even if I’m irritable most of the time. He likes to swim around with me when the light reaches the bottom of the ocean. It lights up the sea and gives it a new beautiful look. It seems to make everything glow and shine at least a little. 

I felt something wrap around my waist and yanked me back, snapping me out of my thoughts. Struggling I soon realized it was Sebastian. My fear turned to anger and I glared up at him.

“What was that for?” I asked trying to get a better look at him, but I was still trapped in his arms.

“You were about to cross the street,” he said gesturing to the fast moving objects. “You could’ve gotten hit by a car.”

I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized how close we were. How closely he was watching my reaction and how his grip tightened a little as if he knew I was thinking about my home. It was like he was afraid I’d leave, even though he doesn’t even know me, or even my name.

I stared up at him, his eyes glancing over me. I knew my cheeks were heating up more the longer I gazed up at him. The more I started into those eyes and felt his grip around me. It was a challenge now. Who would look away first, who would move away from the other first. I felt like there were more than his eyes on me. I felt like everyone was looking at me. 

I turned away first, admitting defeat. It angered me a little and I felt his arms release me. I caught a smirk on his face as I glanced at him. He wasn’t at all bothered, instead he was amused, I was a joke to him. He found me to be like a game. All I am to him is a game. 

He started walking across the street without me, and I had to try and catch up to him. My legs wobbled and I stuck my arms out to try and balance myself. It worked and I was almost halfway across the street. I heard a weird noise and looked to see one of those cars coming straight at me. Startled I stumbled and felt a harsh yank and then a firm object. I felt myself and the object fall creating a small thud. 

I felt my injured hand crash against the pavement and I yelped. My hand stung and I couldn’t help my eyes watering. I ended up biting my other hand to stop the pain. Groaning I felt air rush past me and I clutched onto the object I had hit, even though it hurt to. It was warm and a little firm. I felt it raise against my cheek. I’m clinging to someone. 

Sitting up quickly I look down to see Sebastian underneath me. He sat up and quickly wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up as he stood. I didn’t question him because he looked pissed. He was silent as he brought me out of the road. His eyes almost seemed to change to a dark and deep red. 

I stared at him and felt my hands grip onto his shirt. He glanced down at me and shot me an intimidating glare. A part of me wanted to hide but I refused to show weakness. I felt a liquid start to run down my arm and I watched his eyes travel there. They narrowed and he continued caring me.

“I can walk,” I said.

I felt a chill run up my spine as he gave me a small glance. His grip on me tightened and I felt a surge of guilt encase me. I don’t know why, but I feel like I did something wrong. I know I didn’t do anything that I don’t already do, but maybe he’s upset because I fell on him. Though he yanked me into him.

If he didn’t want me here he’d just leave me somewhere. It doesn’t matter if he’s upset, it was his decision not mine. I didn’t even ask for help, he just randomly gave it to me. 

He placed me down in front of an odd looking building. “We’re here,” he said and pulled me into the building by the hand. My injured hand stung and I resisted the urge to pull my good hand out of his grip. 

Looking around the building I saw a bunch of shoes. A lot of them were colorful but not all of them were. Some had weird images on them but others were plain. 

He brought me to a bench and sat me down. He lifted up a metal tool and placed one of my feet onto it even though I struggled a little against it. In the end I just glared at him as he took the metal tool away and started searching around the store. 

He came back and kneeled down in front of me. “Here, tell me if it’s too tight,” he said sliding the shoe’s onto me. I grimaced and he pulled me up onto my feet. My legs wobbled due to the suddenness and I shot him a glare. 

He gave a sigh and I glared down at the shoes. “How do they feel?” he asked. 

Trying my best not to wobble I replied, “How are they suppose to feel?”

“Are they too tight?”

I took a step forward and managed to not wobble. “I don’t think so.” It was a little difficult to walk with them on but I managed. He kneeled down and asked me to sit so I did. He slipped them off and put them in the box.

“These should be good for now, let’s go buy them,” he said getting up and walking away. 

I stood up quickly and and managed to follow him, again slowly. While following him I watched how he walked, he seemed to carry a sort of elegance as he walked. Not wanting for him to notice me watching me I looked at the ground. 

I took a steady pace and stood up straighter. My arms were hanging by my sides and I walked one foot in front of the other. It worked and I was able to walk just little faster. I gave a smirk at my triumph and stood next to Sebastian as he paid for my shoes. He took them out of the box and slid them on. 

We left the store quickly, him quicker than me, and made our way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. Yeah, I may have forgotten to post this... (*cough* 3 months ago *cough*) I hope you enjoy it though. I have to work up to like ch.4 right?   
> That or my friend would kill me for never updating. (She deserves the pain tho(She's a shit waifu...))  
> So here it is! Yay, leave comments I guess? I mean I have no idea on how to talk to those who read my stuff... But I'm gonna update more often sooo yay?   
> Anyways I'm not sure how to end this so... Yeah, I hope you enjoyed? Yes, yes I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it, I might update some time next week.


End file.
